Trust in Me
by kagomeuchiha057
Summary: What if Nanami hadn't fallen off Mizuki's shikigami during the trip to the Kamuhakari in Izumo? Fluff is ensured. Nanami/Mizuki
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kamisama Hajimemashita, it belongs to their respectful owner.

If anyone who has read my other Naruto and Inuyasha crossover fanfiction(Echo of Light) And are wondering why I posted this, well I wrote this because Mizuki is one of my favorites in this series and I'm a little shocked that from what I looked through, there is no fanfiction with this pairing. This is purely for people who like this pairing or are interested in it so its just a one-shot but if you want more, feel free to ask me through review or PM.

(Takes place during chapter 40, page 104, book 7)

This is a **NanamiXMizuki**, **if you don't like this pairing than don't read it.**

**Trust in me**

"Putting you're love, trust and understanding to each other, little by little, day by day, is the perfect recipe for a stronger relationship." –_Anonymous_

Nanami gaped in open shock and excitement at all the advertisements for popular places to visit in Izumo.

She was astonished that so many people had come to Izumo and it all looked so pretty that she couldn't help but fawn over the advertisement posters.

"It's a tourist spot!" She exclaimed with a wide smile over her creamy white skin.

Her light chestnut hair glowed lightly under the lighting in the brightly lit airport.

Her silky side bangs curled endearingly to the sides of her delicate jaw as her almond colored eyes sparkled happily.

She had expected to arrive in Izumo and head straight to the Kamuhakari without any distractions but it seemed there were quite a few distractions as she brought her hands up over the posters, in a daze that she was actually in Izumo.

A nervous shiver went over her at the thought that she was actually going to do this without Tomoe.

She had chosen at last minute to bring Mizuki with her instead of Tomoe, in fear that Tomoe would be harassed for his past as a wild fox. She had long since admitted that she had feelings for Tomoe but it was never going to evolve into anything, she knew that by now. Tomoe himself had told her multiple times that he would never fall in love with a human and she had decided a while ago that she wouldn't bug him about her feelings anymore.

She needed to stand on her own two feet, even though it was the shinshi's duty to be their mistresses hands and feet, Nanami wouldn't allow that.

She wanted to be equal with her shinshi's, not above them, meaning she should treat them the way she wanted to be treated. If someone kept trying to force his feelings onto her, she would get annoyed and she was sure that's how Tomoe must feel.

Her mood dimmed at her thoughts but a familiar honey smooth voice interrupted her, "There's more than just tourist spots, Nanami-chan." Mizuki's voice right by her ear made her jump in surprise before whirling around.

Mizuki stood in front of her, a bright smile over his face as he radiated happiness. His silky silver hair was neatly combed and flared outwards at the bottom, creating a cute image along with his hypnotizing emerald green eyes that sometimes put her in a small daze. Nanami was slightly envious that all Kamisama's and shinshi were overbearingly beautiful.

"Mizuki." She stated as she placed her hand over her clothed heart, trying to get her erratically beating heart to calm down as a feeling of peace went over her at the thought that she was with Mizuki.

Although Mizuki had kidnapped her before, she wasn't the type of person to hold grudges against someone, especially when she understood what Mizuki had gone through. It must have been heartbreaking to lose his kamisama and be forced to live by himself.

Nanami knew what it was like to be lonely; she didn't get friends in school until she became the Kamisama of the Mikage shrine. Her feelings for Mizuki were clouded, to be honest Nanami didn't really know but she did know that she trusted Mizuki and would risk her life for him. She would do that for anyone she cared about, they all had given her so much and she couldn't be happier that she finally had a place where she belonged.

Her thoughts were interrupted once again when Mizuki started talking, realizing that he had been talking for a while now.

"-Nanami-chan! Ask me anything about Izumo." Was all she caught from him as he clasped his hands together and smiled at her with a child's innocence that made her smile, lifting her mood.

"Mizuki, when did you get here?" She asked curiously and was awarded with sparkling emerald eyes that shone in excitement.

"I was here an hour ago, I couldn't keep my Kamisama waiting." He stated with a smile, seemingly not caring about the amount of time he patiently waited.

Nanami blinked in shock before her face morphed into a warm smile.

It was just like Mizuki to make sure he was on time to meet up with her, making sure he could do whatever he could to make sure she was comfortable and happy.

"Arigato." She thanked with a heart-warming smile.

Mizuki just smiled at her in response before he reached forward and grasped her hand with his own smooth hand, sending warmth to her.

"I'd like to show you around, but we don't have time. The Kamimukae has begun." He stated with a gentle smile as he looked intently into her eyes, making her stomach flutter for unknown reasons.

"T-the Kamimukae?" She stuttered In question, taking a step back to stop the nervous flutters in her. She didn't know why she was feeling like this, she never experienced this feeling before and it was startling for her.

She didn't understand what it meant, but she knew it must be something to do with the fact that Mizuki's face was so close to hers.

Though it seemed it was only affecting her as Mizuki looked perfectly normal with a small smile on his face.

"All the kami are arriving on the beach and gathering at the Oyashiro." He explained as she became increasingly aware that his face was very close to hers and that he was holding her hand.

"We must hurry, so lets go." He stated as he pulled lightly on her hand and led her outside of the airport before releasing her hand.

She watched curiously as he reached a hand out, willows of white smoke appearing before them.

As the puffs of smoke vanished, it revealed a magnificent white-scaled snake, its scales glowing under the bright and warm sun despite the occasional chilly breeze that ruffled her hair.

She gaped in astonishment as the sleek creature slithered elegantly towards her and looked up at her with deep black eyes.

She was left speechless until a comforting hand was placed on her shoulder.

She turned to see Mizuki with a smile on his face, his hand outstretched towards her.

She gave him a questioning look that soon vanished when he swung over and sat on the shikigami.

His hand was still outstretched towards her so she placed her hand in his and allowed him to help her get on the shikigami, sitting behind him.

Once she was on, she placed her hands behind her and gripped the snake's smooth scales, trying to get a good grip.

"Nanami-chan, hold onto me." Mizuki's voice requested, making her eyes widen in shock.

"What?" She exclaimed as she stared at the back of Mizuki's head, her heart racing at the request.

"The wind currents get rougher the higher we go, I don't want you falling off so hold onto me." He explained.

"Oh." She said awkwardly, an odd feeling of disappointment filling her as she hesitantly wrapped her hands around his waist, making sure to get a fairly good hold in case she actually did fall off.

She felt a blush rise on her cheeks at the half embrace she was giving him and couldn't help but become embarrassed.

Her feelings were slightly overshadowed though when the shikigami rose off the ground and started to descend into the sky. The cool breezes caressed her face as they got fairly high up and started flying towards their location.

She smiled as she saw bird's fly alongside them, a thing she never thought would ever happen.

"Everything looks so pretty up here." She stated with a small smile as she made sure she was holding onto Mizuki as rough winds passed by them, glad that she didn't fall off.

"Not as pretty as you." Mizuki whispered and she had barely caught it.

"What?" She questioned in shock.

Had she really heard right?

"Nothing Nanami-chan." He replied, sounding as if he didn't know what she was asking.

'Did… Did he really just say that?' She thought as her heart sped up and a red blush marred her face.

She was sure he did but maybe it was just a trick of the wind.

'Would he say something like that to me?' She thought as her blush reddened and covered her ears.

She buried her face in his back, too embarrassed to show her face if he turned around.

"Nanami-chan?" Mizuki spoke quietly, making her wish she wasn't so embarrassed over a simple thing like mistaking his words.

"Nanami-chan do you get motion sickness?" He asked, making her sweat drop lightly.

"I'm fine Mizuki." She said as she raised her head quickly only to widen her eyes when she realized he had turned his head around at the same moment she had, resulting in them locking lips in an accidental kiss.

Both their faces turned red and both their eyes widened as neither moved.

Her blush went on fire as she was frozen in place, not knowing what to do until he finally broke free from his shock and moved away from her, separating their lips.

He quickly turned his head around, allowing Nanami to think.

She felt her face warm up from the accidental kiss even though they had already shared a chaste kiss when Mizuki became her shinshi. This time was different though as both were awake and Mizuki was still her shinshi.

It wasn't her first kiss; Tomoe had been her first kiss if the shinshi contract counted, but outside of the required contract, Mizuki would be her first real kiss, accident or not.

Her thoughts were starting to confuse herself so she looked up at Mizuki to see his reaction and blinked when she saw the tips of his ears a bright scarlet red.

She knew that meant he was blushing, but she couldn't help but feel more relaxed now that she knew the accidental kiss had affected both of them.

She didn't quite know how to bring anything up so she looked around, searching for anything to mention and gasped lightly when she saw Izumo Oyashiro shrine.

"The shrine is magnificent!" She exclaimed in surprise at the huge and elegant looking shrine that was by far bigger than the Mikage shrine.

"Okuninushi is the main kami enshrined here. Okuninushi oversees the Kamuhakari." Mizuki explained, his voice wavering just slightly.

Nanami nodded slightly, trying in vain to calm the blush over her face as they descended down into the shrine.

She made sure to stick close to Mizuki as he led her towards the entrance where all the kami's and shinshi's had to sign in.

Once they were there, Nanami was intrigued to find a giant white rabbit at the sign in desk.

Nanami blinked away her shock though when Mizuki walked up to the rabbit, she jogged up towards the rabbit also, her blush slowly lightening.

"This is my kami; Nanami, tochigami to the Mikage shrine. I am her shinshi and we are here to attend the Kamuhakari." Mizuki informed the rabbit, who was skillfully writing out their names on the attendance sheet.

"Please proceed to the Kamuhakari." The rabbit said with a small and curt bow to Nanami as Mizuki and her walked towards the door that led to the other room where the Kamuhakari was being held.

Nanami paused in her steps however, stopping before they went into the Kamuhakari.

"Nanami?" Mizuki questioned in concern as she lowered her gaze down to the floor.

She was nervous, she would be the only human attending the Kamuhakari and that would subject her to criticism and insults for her humanity.

She wasn't sure if she could really do this anymore, she didn't know if she had the courage to actually change anything with the rigged test to see if either Kayako or her were going to attend the Kamuhakari. That was the reason she had come to attend the Kamuhakari, but she was unsure if she could actually follow through with her plan.

'Would it change anything? The other kami are sure to look down on me and probably would be blind to any reason from a protest of a human. Is all I'm doing just a waste of time?' She thought sullenly.

"Nanami-chan." Mizuki's voice cut through her thoughts as she raised her head only to be shocked when his mouth covered hers, but this time his eyes were closed.

She was shocked and didn't have enough time to react as he pulled away after a few seconds with a small smile over his face along with a deep crimson blush.

"Do you trust me?" He asked with a small smile.

"Yes." She replied without hesitation, her lips tingling from the soft and fairly chaste kiss.

Tomoe never crossed her mind as she watched Mizuki with a different look in her eyes and her heart.

She was solid on what she thought of Mizuki now, he wasn't just someone she cared about, he was much more important to her than just that.

She was falling in love with him, falling in love with someone she shouldn't, but this time the object of her affections had the same feelings as her.

It wouldn't be an impossible romance, they both shared each others thoughts as they hesitantly moved closer for one more kiss, this time it wasn't as chaste but certainly not full of passion, it was a kiss full of meaning.

Their romance was a gentle one, one where both were hesitant with if it was right but as their gentle kiss stopped and they looked in each others eyes, they both knew it would somehow work out.

Tomoe was in for a surprise when they went home.

**End**

If you want more, PM me or review asking for more. I actually like this pairing and I tried to keep it sweet and simple for a more touching one-shot. Hope you liked this, have a good day.


	2. I trust in my heart

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kamisama Hajimemashita.

This is no longer a one-shot, it was intended to be one but people have shown interest so I'm continuing it. I didn't really know how to continue with this at first, I have another fanfiction that it quite popular so I haven't had time to think about this story lately, but I am continuing this so no worries. Seeing as this is the only story with this pairing that I know of, the chapters are going to be fluffy but nothing too intense. I thank the two people who reviewed and Safaia Bara for being the first fav and follower for Trust in Me. Enjoy. :)

**Warning**: This is a **Nanami/Mizuki**, if you don't like this pairing, don't read it.

**Chapter 2**

**I trust my heart**

Nanami blushed a bright shade of scarlet as she looked up into Mizuki's sparkling emerald green eyes.

Mizuki was mere centimeters away from her, his warm hands on her shoulders as they stood in front of the doors to the Kamuhakari. They had just had their first official kiss and that brought an onslaught of feelings that both of them never expected to have.

Nanami suddenly became self-conscious as Mizuki continued to stare intently into her eyes, making her blush turn from bright scarlet to vivid crimson.

She tried not to squirm in awkwardness under his stare but failed as she blushed enough for anyone to know she liked Mizuki.

"Nanami-chan, you said you trust me, so enter the Kamuhakari with confidence. I believe that you can change what happens, I trust you." Mizuki confessed with a small and gentle smile before he lowered his head to kiss her forehead and released her shoulders.

Nanami blinked as he took a few steps away from her, giving her space that she had wanted, but the loss of him by her made her frown lightly.

She didn't like the feeling; it felt like she was missing a part of her when he wasn't near her. It was a feeling that she was starting to accustom with falling in love with him.

It was something she couldn't help, she was futile against the feeling and that slightly scared her.

Though no matter how scared she was, she couldn't get Mizuki out of her head as she reached out and held his hand, not caring if anyone saw.

"Nanami-chan, we shouldn't hold hands in the Kamuhakari." Mizuki protested though his body did not as he held her hand, warmth blossoming and spreading between both of them.

"Why should we care?" She asked, not understanding but aware that she was blushing at the contact between them, even if it was just holding hands, it made her nervous with butterfly's fluttering in her stomach.

"Nanami-chan, has Tomoe-kun not informed you?" Mizuki asked with a small frown.

"Informed me of _what?_" She asked, not understanding where this was going.

"Nanami-chan, it's a law that Kami and Shinshi are not allowed to have an affair. Its not enforced because it is uncommon, but it is looked down upon." Mizuki explained, obvious concern etched on his fair face.

"So you're ashamed to hold my hand in public? Even if it is looked down upon, as long as we have the same feelings it should be okay, right?" She asked as her almond eyes started to water in unshed tears, hurt that Mizuki was more concerned about being looked down upon, than showing others that they were now together.

She understood why he would be concerned; it would hurt his reputation and probably hurt Nanami's case about demanding why the test between her and Kayako going to the Kamuhakari was rigged. That was important but she also couldn't help but feel slightly betrayed, which overall confused her and made her into an emotional mess.

She wanted to do as he said, but she also wanted to act as she normally would.

It all just gave her a headache and that worsened her mood as she fought with crying, she needed to enter the Kamuhakari with confidence, not red and puffy eyes.

"Nanami-chan, no." Mizuki suddenly said before she was brought into a warm embrace that made her widen her eyes in utter surprise.

She was left speechless as Mizuki hesitantly stroked her head in comfort, obviously unsure with how they should act in their new relationship.

His warm and assuring hands brought comfort to her, making her tears dry up as she remained in place. It was shocking and thrilling that Mizuki had that kind of affect on her, but he probably was going through the same thing.

"Nanami-chan… I'm only worried about you're safety. If other Kami find out, they might try and hurt you or insult you, I don't know if I would be able to control myself if that ever happened." Mizuki whispered, his face buried in her shoulder as he tightened his embrace with her, gentle enough to not hurt her.

Nanami's eyes started to tear up once again in shock that he was only worried about her, making her realize how childish she had been acting.

Of course they should act like a normal Kami and Shinshi when they were in the presence of other Kamisama's.

They were there for business, not to prance around and enjoy their new relationship. It was a time where they would have to act professionally and maturely without mixing playing and fun into it.

"I'm sorry Mizuki, you're right. We should act like we normally do." She admitted, her eyes drifting to the floor.

She blinked though when she felt him place his gentle hands on her thin jaw, raising her head up and making her eyes wander back up again.

She blinked in surprise when she felt his smooth lips very gently touching hers before he quickly moved back with a bright blush, his touch had been feather soft and she had barely felt it. Though it did catch her attention as she intently looked at him, realizing that he was now avoiding eye contact as his face heated up in a bright crimson blush.

"I-I also want to show our relationship, you're not the only one feeling this way." He stuttered out lightly, his blush brightening just slightly.

Nanami blinked before a smile spread over her face at how cute Mizuki was acting right now with how flustered he was.

"Are you two going to enter the Kamuhakari or what?" A voice ruined the moment as they both jumped in surprise, having been in their own little world.

Mizuki quickly withdrew his hands from her and took several steps away from her before they turned and looked at the intruder.

There stood the white rabbit from the sign in desk with an annoyed expression, the rabbit was glaring straight at them with an angry Kami right behind him.

"_A-Ah_, right!" Nanami blurted out, her face reddening in embarrassment as she gave the Kami and rabbit a quick and curt bow.

She quickly turned towards Mizuki, who looked quite startled, before she grabbed his hand and ushered him into the Kamuhakari with her.

She didn't have time to recover her embarrassment as they entered the Kamuhakari and yellow paper confetti was thrown in her face.

She instantly let go of Mizuki's hand and raised her own hands up to her face, taking off the stray confetti that stuck to her face before she blinked her eyes at the scene before her.

There were many Kami present in the Kamuhakari, but what shocked both her and Mizuki was that they all looked like they were all having a party, there was even a couple who were drinking sake and dancing around.

"M-Mizuki, is this normal for the Kamuhakari?" She asked, not taking her eyes off the weird way some of the drunk Kami danced around with wide smiles over their faces.

"No, last time I attended the Kamuhakari, it was a lot more formal and reserved." Was Mizuki's response, his voice not hiding the shock thickly laced in it.

"_Well, well_. Fancy meeting you here." A voice by Nanami's ear said, making her pry her almond eyes away from the partying Kami and turn around to see who spoke to her.

"Otohiko." She spoke out in surprise, she had forgotten that he was a wind Kami, meaning he would attend the Kamuhakari also.

His bright orange hair stood out along with his overdone makeup that at one point had made Nanami question his gender.

He wore a flashy outfit that had a bold bright pink shirt that hugged his upper body tightly, stopping just above his ribs. His pants, white scarf and belt were fairly normal aside from his high-heeled black boots. He had gold earrings and a heart necklace on.

She couldn't help but stare in surprise at his outfit before bringing her attention up towards his clear golden eyes that had light indigo eye shadow hanging over top.

"So you do have the courage to enter the Kamuhakari. I'm surprised Tomoe isn't with you though." Otohiko commented, his curious eyes glancing behind Nanami when Mizuki moved forward and stood protectively in front of Nanami.

"Of course she can enter the Kamuhakari and she doesn't always let Tomoe follow her around." Mizuki bit out, his voice dangerously laced in a mixture of protectiveness and jealousy, making Nanami blink in surprise as his demeanor chilled.

She didn't expect him to react this way and couldn't help but notice that he didn't say Tomoe's name as Tomoe-kun like he usually did.

She didn't know why he was acting this way, though it did bring her comfort at the fact that he was trying to stick up for her when others probably would not.

"_This is new_… Since when did you have feelings for each other?" Otohiko confessed, his eyes shining in interest, as he seemed to observe Mizuki.

Before a fight could start, Nanami side stepped Mizuki and stood in front of him, making sure to block the two from each other.

She didn't need a fight to start, knowing how Mizuki was acting and how Otohiko was teasing him, a fight or at the very least insults, was close to coming.

"You two need to stop. Otohiko, I would appreciate if you didn't provoke my Shinshi." Nanami confidently said, feeling more expressive now that she was preventing the two from fighting.

None of them could say anymore as an eruption of laughter started going through the room.

"On the first day, we simply introduce ourselves… But this is amusing. This years Kamuhakari is awfully lively, eh?" A random Kami said, followed by many other Kami who agreed.

Amused laughter went through the room, making Nanami tense slightly at the fact that the other Kami had been observing what they had been doing and talking about the whole time.

Her face lit like a flame as she shied away from the crowd of Kami before jumping lightly when she felt herself be pulled into a familiar warm embrace once again.

"Mizuki?" She questioned but the only response she got was him hugging her tighter.

She felt his warm breath on her ear, which sent pleasant shivers throughout her body as she accepted his embrace.

She didn't care at the moment who could be watching them or what anyone was thinking, her mind was solely focused on Mizuki and how nice he smelled.

After a few more seconds he finally let go of her but he did hold her hand in his gently.

She didn't give him time to think as she went on her tiptoes and quickly gave him a quick peck on the lips, before she stood back on the ground and pretended she hadn't done anything.

She glanced around to check if anyone was watching them, but it seemed luck was in their favor as everyone was too caught up in their partying.

She brought her attention back to Mizuki, who had turned a cute shade of pink that reached his ears.

She grinned with her own blush, knowing he hadn't expected her to do that but hoping he didn't mind.

The slow smile that went over his face a moment later made her sure he didn't mind as they tightened the hold of their hands.

She would face the Kamuhakari with him; they would handle anything that came their way.

What were they going to face next?

**End of chapter 2 **_(Th__ere will be more chapters)_

I honestly don't know how this chapter came out but I'm pretty content with it, I hope other people like it so far too. If anyone felt insulted with Otohiko's part, I apologize, his cross-dressing is odd, especially in the anime so I may have described him oddly, I'm sorry if I did, I have nothing against him. Anyway, anyone forgot about that rabbit standing by the Kamuhakari doors? Hope you enjoyed, thank you. :)


	3. Yomotsuhirasaka

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kamisama Hajimemashita.

Sorry for the long wait, I was busy and got major writers block for how to continue this story and how to change the events, but I'm better now. Updates will probably be slow but I will be continuing this story, enjoy. Thank you everyone who reviewed and anyone that likes this story!

**Warning**: This is a **Nanami/Mizuki**, if you don't like this pairing, don't read it. (last time I put up this warning since its already on ch.3) Also use of sake/alcohol.

**Chapter 3**

**Yomotsuhirasaka**

Nanami held onto Mizuki's warm hand as they paused briefly in the Kamuhakari to watch Okuninushi walk confidently into the room with a smug smile on his elegant face.

His long and silky hair was done up neatly in a way that gave him feminine charm despite being male. His clothing looked like it was made with the finest materials available, obviously proving his higher status.

'Why do all Kami have to be so beautiful?' Nanami thought in silent wonder as Okuninushi elegantly stepped into the room and was bombarded with Otohiko's fawning and complements.

"Hello Otohiko. You look beautiful today too." Okuninushi complemented with a small smile before glancing over at Nanami with a small look that she was unsure about.

"You don't usually show up on the first day Okuninushi." The war Kami right away stated with an irritated expression and stubbornly crossed arms.

"That is because I have business to attend to right away." Okuninushi explained briefly before turning to Nanami with a wide smile, completely ignoring Otohiko's attempts at getting back his attention.

"Nanami-chan, I would like you to go to Yomotsuhirasaka before the Kamuhakari." Okuninushi asked or more like stated as he gestured for her to come with him to probably a more secluded place to talk things over.

It seemed that everyone, even Mizuki, knew what Okuninushi meant when he said that he wanted her to go to the Yomotsuhirasaka.

Everyone except her…

Nanami frowned just slightly, unsure about what he meant but she was in no place to disagree with him when she needed to talk to him herself. This just gave her the perfect opportunity to talk to him and get him to apologize to Kayako.

Nanami looked up at Mizuki's shocked expression and gave him a small reassuring smile before letting go of his hand and following Okuninushi out of view from everyone else.

They silently walked through many extravagant hallways, their shoes clicking against the hard marble flooring was the only sound that entered the relatively empty and silent halls.

Nanami fell into step just a few paces behind Okuninushi, finding it polite considering his status and to allow him to guide her to the place he was leading her to.

'I wonder what the Yomotsuhirasaka is? I hope he's not asking me to do something hard just because I'm human…' Nanami thought sullenly as they walked into a little delicate shrine-like building.

Okuninushi offered her steaming tea that one of the servants brought as she sat formally and looked up at Okuninushi, who was sitting on a throne, while sipping the hot chamomile tea. The tea left a pleasant after taste and luckily calmed down her jittering nerves as it went down her throat like fresh honey.

"The Yomotsuhirasaka is the entrance to the land of the dead. There's a gatekeeper Kami who guards the gate so nothing comes through… Although this year he's attending the Kamuhakari as of right now." Okuninushi explained, making Nanami frown, realizing that the gatekeeper was probably one of the Kami's that had been partying around and undoubtedly drinking sake.

"Yomotsuhirasaka becomes weaker during the seven days of the Kamuhakari, which is why every year ayakashi gather at Yomotsuhirasaka and try to destroy the boundary." Okuninushi explained with crossed hands and a straight face.

Nanami knew where this was going without even needing him to tell her, he was planning on getting her to guard the Yomotsuhirasaka… That was something she wasn't qualified for, she knew nothing about the land of the dead and to try and protect anyone from going there was dangerous and sounded very hard. It was a task that left an unsettling feeling in her stomach, like nothing good would come out of doing it.

Though before she had the chance to refuse the offer, he continued, " They only have seven days, so they always fail… Although this year, there have been rumors that among the ayakashi, there is one very skilled." Okuninushi said, an overdramatic dreaded look coming onto his fair face.

"The impossible has happened, the gate which has been closed since the beginning of the world… Has opened! We must hurry! Otherwise the impurities of the land of dead will pollute this world! However because all the Kami hate impurities, they certainly do not want to concern themselves with the land of dead… Which means no one has volunteered for this duty." Okuninushi rambled on, building dread in Nanami at the thought that she was going to have to do something like that when all the other Kami refused.

'This isn't even the reason I followed him, I should be talking to him about Kayako right now…' She thought and with that in mind, she interrupted him.

"Okuninushi…" She finally interrupted, cutting his little or more like long speech about going to the land of dead.

"Yes, what do you want?" He asked, finally putting his little troubled mask away to reveal that he was basically just trying to guilt trip her into doing it when no one else wanted to.

"Are you the one who made Kayako take that fixed Izumo test?" She cut to the chase, wanting to get over what she had planned to do from the beginning. Mizuki had said he trusted in her to succeed, she couldn't let him or Kayako down with hesitation.

"Yes, I did." He right away stated without a hint of hesitation or regret.

"Please go visit Kayako and apologize." She pleaded lightly, hoping he would do it without question.

"Why should I?" Okuninushi asked with a serious expression.

"You took advantage of her and hurt her." She stated, starting to lose her strength of will that this was going to go as smooth as planned.

"I refuse. Okuninushi will bow his head to nobody, even if I am entirely at fault." He refused with an arrogant and shocked expression.

The pleasantly warm air in the shrine soon turned ice cold as goose bumps went up her back, the two of them silently glaring at each other.

"You have to." Nanami countered, not being able to come up with any better defense.

"Is this girl, Kayako, is she a beauty that is worthy of me?! Is she a lady?!" Okuninushi asked, glaring at Nanami as if she had insulted him thoroughly.

"Please go apologize to her!" In her last ditch effort, she pulled out the folded calendar in her pocket that she had brought with her and showed him Kayako's signed calendar page with Kayako on the cover.

Okuninushi paused, seeming to observe Kayako's image for a while before looking back at Nanami in contempt.

"Than I shall ask for the young ladies address." He finally gave in.

Nanami smiled; glad it had gone the way she had planned- "But I am very busy and have many appointments for dates. Though if you settle the Yomotsuhirasaka incident, than I promise I will make room for her. How about it?" Okuninushi bargained with a small and dainty smile.

Nanami frowned; not liking that she was getting trapped in her own trap. Of course she should have expected something like this happening, she was bargaining with a Kami here and he had pretty much ordered her to go to the Yomotsuhirasaka. She didn't want to go to the land of the dead, but if she didn't than Kayako wouldn't get an apology… With her mindset, she looked Okuninushi dead in the eye.

"No." She replied, making Okuninushi shocked that she had declined.

"N-no?" Okuninushi stuttered out, completely not expecting that response.

"Well I appreciate that you want me to go to the Yomotsuhirasaka, but I am not inclined or suited to do so. Please find someone more knowledgeable for the task." Nanami said, standing up and placing the now empty cup of tea on the ground for one of the servants to clean up.

"Thank you for your time Okuninushi-sama, but I must return to the Kamuhakari, thank you." She swiftly said before leaving the little shrine, not taking a second look back at his surprised expression.

Her confident and cool strides away from Okuninushi and into the halls that lead her back to the Kamuhakari soon became a nervous pace, her confidence getting shattered at each step.

'What did I just do, I just declined the one offer that would get him to apologize to Kayako! Not even that, I think I just insulted him… Oh no what am I going to do?!' Nanami panicked quietly as her body started shaking in nervousness, her gaze staying steadily on the glossy floor.

She was so focused on her thoughts that she didn't realize someone was walking in her direction and ended up bumping into him.

"Ah! I'm so sorry-" Nanami paused when she looked up and saw Otohiko standing right in front of her.

"What's wrong with you? You look like someone just robbed you." Otohiko right away stated, making Nanami sweat drop at that idea.

"No, it's just… Nothing really." She lied, knowing Otohiko idolized Okuninushi, fearing he would just make her feel worse.

"It cant be nothing if you're so depressed. Would you like a hug?" Otohiko teased with a smirk and outstretched his arms to her.

Nanami frowned, knowing exactly that Otohiko didn't actually mean to comfort her; he was probably just bored and wanted to bug her.

"Well anyway… You should head back to the Kamuhakari right away." Otohiko advised, losing the teasing expression when she didn't respond.

"Why?" She asked curiously, knowing he was being serious.

"Your new little lover boy got in a fight with the war Kami." He informed.

"What!" Nanami exclaimed in shock, not believing that Mizuki would do something like that. Mizuki rarely ever resorted to violence, sure he fought a little with Tomoe but that was different.

"I'm not lying, they started fighting a little while ago. So I left to go find Okuninushi to protect me." Otohiko ended his serious expression with heart filled eyes and a wide smile.

"Ah, thank you for telling me!" Nanami quickly said before she rushed her way back to the Kamuhakari.

All her original worries and thoughts went out the window as she frantically ran through hallways, slipping every now in her panic.

'What is Mizuki thinking? Fighting with a_ war_ Kami for crying out loud! I just hope he doesn't get hurt…' She thought as the Kamuhakari doors came into view.

She widened her eyes when she heard yelling and cheering; they were fighting so why were they cheering them on?

"You can't win!" She heard the war Kami shout, widening her eyes at that declaration before she reached the door and burst the doors open and looked around the room with frantic eyes for a beaten up Mizuki.

Only to find Mizuki and the war Kami, sitting face to face to each other, both gulping down sake from separate bottles.

"What…?" Nanami mumbled in surprise, watching Mizuki drop the sake bottle with one last finishing gulp before smugly looking at the war Kami.

"_I-I_ win." Mizuki slurred out with a wide smile.

"Fine, I t-take back what I s-said." The war Kami stuttered before hiccupping and downing the rest of his almost empty sake bottle.

Nanami was left speechless, not knowing what to say or do at this point.

When Otohiko said they were fighting, he meant having a drinking contest…

"Ah, Nanami-chan!" Mizuki's voice caught her attention and made her look up and watch as Mizuki slowly stood up and walked towards her, swaying slightly as he stumbled a little.

"Y-you're back." Mizuki said with a warm smile on his handsome face as the smell of sake reached her nose as he stood in front of her.

She opened her mouth to say something but widened her eyes when Mizuki wrapped his arms around her shoulders and brought her in for a passionate kiss that tasted like sake.

Nanami widened her eyes, not expecting him to do something like this when all eyes were on them at the moment.

A scarlet blush went over her face before she frowned and pushed him away.

"Mizuki, why were you in a sake contest?" She asked, trying to change the conversation in hopes that the other Kami in the room would forget what just happened.

She didn't want any rumors to spread about them, but she did feel a little lighter knowing that Mizuki had tried to welcome her lovingly, though he was quite drunk at the moment.

"Nanami-chan, he said that you were useless, so we did a sake contest. If he lost than he would take back what he said." Mizuki explained with a serious expression, making Nanami blush lightly.

"Thank you Mizuki." Nanami thanked before a small frown went over her face and she crossed her arms.

"Though you didn't have to get drunk on the first day, and what the war Kami said doesn't really bug me." She confessed before blinking rapidly when he pulled her into a warm hug, a chorus of awes and whistles soon followed the action.

The other Kami were also drunk so it would make sense that a kiss and a hug between a Kami and a Shinshi would mean nothing in the state they were in, even if it were bad.

"_Ugh_… Nanami-chan…" Mizuki mumbled in her ear as he hunched slightly in the hug.

"What is it Mizuki?" She asked in concern.

"_I don't feel good_…" He mumbled as his voice wavered as if he was going to cry.

Nanami sighed as she rubbed his back comfortingly before she asked one of the relatively somber Kami's to show them her room.

Nanami supported Mizuki as she led him to her room, knowing that it was a bad idea if she just left him in the Shinshi sleeping quarters when he needed to be looked after.

Once she entered her tidy room and the other Kami left, she laid him gently on her tatami mat and went and got him a glass of water to help soothe his stomach if only a bit, not having much experience with caring for a drunken person, or Shinshi.

She sighed with a small smile over her pretty features, as she looked after Mizuki, glad that it was a change from all the stress going on.

She gently ran her thin hands through his silky soft hair, he seemed to appreciate the touch as he wrapped his fingers around her other hand softly.

It was a mutually sweet moment despite the circumstances, though she was left to her own thoughts when he drifted into sleep.

_'What am I going to do?'_

**End of chapter 3**

Reading names like Okuninushi and yomotsuhirasaka in the manga were fine but as I write them… It's tiring… I had a hard time deciding if Nanami should or shouldn't go to the land of dead, because there were so many things that would change if she did, making my writers block worsen until I finally sat down a couple days ago and planned out the main events of what's going to happen and how it effects the story. The fight scene, or more like competition was fun to write, though I doubt the war Kami would do that. More plot than fluff in this chapter, but the fluff will be back in the next chapter. Anyway I hope everyone has a good summer! See you next chapter. :)


	4. I love you

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kamisama Hajimemashita.

Sorry for the late update, I currently don't have full access to a computer right now because mine isn't working. I'll get a new one but for now updates will be slow, but to make up for it I made this chapter sweeter and focusing on Mizuki's feelings on Nanami. Thank you everyone for your support! Enjoy. :)

**Chapter 4**

**I love you**

Mizuki groaned as he woke up from his deep slumber, a jolt of pain going to his head made him sit upright and grab his head with his hands.

"Why does my head hurt…?" He mumbled in pain before he slowly realized he was lying on a tatami mat. Mizuki looked around the clean room with wide eyes, utterly surprised at where he was.

The first thing that came to mind was, 'Where is Nanami-chan?'

Ignoring his throbbing headache, he stood up and wobbled towards the sliding doors, intent on finding his Kami. His actions were halted however when the sliding doors slid open, making him blink in surprise when he saw Nanami standing in front of him with a silver tray.

"_Ah_-! Mizuki, how are you feeling?" Nanami asked, placing the tray on the small wooden table that was off to the side.

"Huh?" Mizuki wondered, confused at what she was asking.

Suddenly the events of last night came back to him, although it was a little hazy, he could clearly remember what he did while he was drunk. A bright blush overtook his face when he remembered that he had kissed Nanami in front of all the other Kami and Shinshi.

"Mizuki?" Nanami questioned as she raised her hand and placed it against his face in concern, making his blush deepen when he felt the warm from her hand spread to his face.

'I-I can't believe I did that to Nanami-chan in front of _that_ many Kami! I didn't know I'm so bold when I'm drunk...' Mizuki thought before his face paled when he realized he wasn't sleeping in the cramped Shinshi quarters, meaning he slept in Nanami's room.

"Nanami-chan, d-did I do anything to you?" He asked, dreading that he could have hurt Nanami while he was drunk. If he did, he wouldn't know what to do with himself. Nanami meant more to him than anything before, if he hurt her than it was the same as hurting himself.

"Do anything to me? No, you passed out when I brought you here and didn't wake up until now." She replied.

Her face was contorted in confusion before his words finally sunk in, a bright blush going over her face.

"No, you didn't do anything." She restated while looking away in embarrassment.

He let out a sigh of relief, glad he didn't hurt her but confused as to why she was currently looking after him.

"Nanami-chan, I thought Okuninushi-sama ordered you to go to the Yomotsuhirasaka?" He questioned, glad that she didn't go but curious as to why.

"Oh that? I declined." She said, staring into his eyes with such a soft expression on her face.

He couldn't help but blush as he looked at her; she really was the most beautiful girl in his eyes. He didn't know how Tomoe could reject her, but he was glad Tomoe did because that let him savor and cherish her. She was beautiful, kind and never lied about her feelings. She saved him from losing himself and offered him a place he belonged. It truly is dreams come true that she accepted and reciprocated his feelings. The feelings he's been trying to hide for so long were finally in the open.

"Mizuki?" Nanami's soft voice brought him out of his thoughts and back to her.

"I brought you some tea; it has medicine in it to dull the headache." She said as she held out the teacup to him, a small smile on her face when he accepted it.

He easily downed the whole cup even though he never was much for tea. Almost instantly his headaches subsided, making a gentle smile go on his face. He leaned forward and pecked Nanami on the cheek before smoothly whispering, "Thank you."

He smiled as he leaned back and saw the blossoming blush on her face at his lowered voice before he placed the teacup back on the tray.

"Let's go out and visit the human worlds Izumo." He suggested as he grabbed her hand with a wide smile.

He really didn't want to be stuck in another room full of drunk Kami and Shinshi as they danced around, spilling their sake everywhere.

"Can we do that?" She asked in curiosity, her eyes brightening at the idea.

"Of course we can, as long as we are back tomorrow for the main Kamuhakari events. The first two days are just are just sake parties anyway." He explained as he tugged gently on her arm to go out of the room.

"Mizuki." She said, making him pause in walking foreward.

"Its October, I can't just go out in this!" She exclaimed as she managed to get out of his hold, making him notice that she was only wearing a dress shirt, skirt and her tights.

"Oh… You're right." He said with a small sweat drop as he stepped out of the room and let her get the proper clothing for the cool weather outside.

Barely a minute passed and she came out, wearing a knee long jacket, black tights, shoes and a scarf wrapped snuggly around her neck.

He didn't need to change out of his clothing; he found his clothing quite warm in this kind of weather.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked and smiled when she nodded.

_In the human worlds Izumo_

Nanami and Mizuki were walking hand in hand down the bustling streets of Izumo. Mizuki made sure no one shoved or pushed Nanami as he walked just a little in front of her. They were heading to the shrine in the human worlds Izumo, seeing as Nanami had insisted on going there to worship and get a paper fortune. He found it cute how her eyes sparkled when they reached the crowded shrine full of people attending the Kamiarisai festival.

Nanami wasted no time at all as she quickly bowed to the shrine before receiving her paper fortune. Mizuki glanced over at the fortune she got, amused.

"Lesson: Know right from wrong and happiness will follow. Judgments: Communication. You will hear from someone. Fortune: This year brings love and good luck." Mizuki read out her fortune for her in amusement, grinning when she smiled widely at what she got.

"This year is good luck than." She said with a smile up towards him.

He hummed in agreement before he gently squeezed her hand, making them both blush.

"Let's go get soba." She suggested as she pulled him forward and left the shrine, heading to the bustling city.

They wandered around the city, trying not to get lost as they searched high and low for a soba shop but failing miserably. Instead of a soba shop, they came across a empty park that was just a little off from the main city, houses near it.

"Let's play at the park!" He suggested, having never played at a park ever in his life.

She smiled up at him and led him to a weird contraption that had a seat attached to chains that held it up.

"What's that?" He asked, not knowing what the weird thing was. He didn't know how someone could have fun with it.

"It's a swing, you sit on it." She explained.

He eagerly sat on the swing, wanting to know how this swing exactly worked.

"Hold onto the chains." She told him, of which he quickly did.

He blinked in curiosity when she went behind him, not knowing what she was doing until she pushed his back forward. His eyes widened as the swing swayed forward before going backwards, going further into the air when Nanami pushed him again. At first he was shocked, but as the cool wind played with his hair and brought him further and further to the sky, he found that a swing was one of the funnest things he ever played with.

After a few minutes of Nanami pushing him on the swing, she stopped and let him get off with windblown hair.

"That was fun!" He exclaimed with a smile, wondering why her face went red at that moment.

He just grinned curiously at her before following her gaze as she looked away from him. There, by the park was a small ice cream store.

"Let's go get ice cream." She suggested with a smile as she they walked into the warm shop, which was ironic considering it was an ice cream shop. They walked to the cashier, getting their orders before they paid and received their cones. Nanami had bought blueberry ice cream while he just got a simple vanilla.

They walked out of the small shop and started walking, neither caring that they were eating ice cream when it was October. There was a small trail by the park that had a large grass field and many various trees. They both walked along the trail in a comfortable silence as they quickly finished their ice cream and started to head back to the city.

He looked at Nanami and smirked when he saw a small blob of her ice cream on the corner of her lip.

"You have ice cream on your face." He pointed out, watching as she started raising her hand in alarm to get the treat off her face.

He couldn't help it and leaned down, licking the sweet treat off her lip. The taste of the ice cream melted in his mouth as he pulled back from her.

"I got it for you." He said with a small blush as he watched her face go from pink to red in a matter of seconds.

"L-Lets head back." She stuttered as she held his hand and walked with him back to the city, a blush staining her face the whole way.

He smiled softly, thinking back on how they could come to this point in such a short time when she at one point only had eyes for a certain fox. It was a sour thought, but he realized that she did have feelings for the fox long ago, he was just glad that she finally was letting those feelings go so Tomoe wouldn't hurt her any more than he did. Every time he had seen her depressed and hurt state after Tomoe said something mean to her about her feelings had made him angry at the fox.

'That's in the past now…' Mizuki mussed with a smile as he watched Nanami happily walk with him, their hands wound together.

He stopped walking however when someone grabbed his free arm, the nauseating smell of thick perfume filling his lungs.

"Mizu-!" Nanami cut off in shock at the sight that he was just realizing happened. The random brunette that was now clinging to his arm had kissed him on the cheek, near his lips. He was so shocked at that happening that he didn't realize he let go of Nanami's hand.

"_Hey_ hottie, I'm sure you'll have more fun with _me_ than that little girl." The brunette purred, making a vein throb on his head at what the brunette had said.

He roughly shoved the woman away when he got out of his shock, resisting the urge to rub his cheek violently at the woman's previous action.

"I would _never_ betray Nanami-chan to the likes of you; she's worth more to me than my own life, _so get lost_." He insulted with a heated glare at the shocked woman before he turned away.

Panic shot through him at as he saw no sign of Nanami, guilt soon following as he felt at fault for this even happening. His heart clenched at the thought of Nanami getting lost or being hurt with what just took place.

He started running in the direction he thought she had gone, imagining what was going through her head at the moment. He bit his lip in concern and guilt as he frantically scanned the crowded streets for someone he could never live without. He couldn't find her but the thought of her at the shrine flashed through his thoughts and he started a sprint towards the shrine, where they had been earlier and had gotten her paper fortune.

He searched everywhere for her in the still crowded shrine-there she was, standing in the middle of the group of people, tears falling softly down her face as her face was downcast.

He clenched his fist, his heart sinking as he saw the paper fortune held tightly in her grasp, feeling horrible at what she was going through.

Before he knew what he doing, he walked to her, raised her face to look into her tear filled almond eyes, before he kissed her on the lips, in front of everybody. He let his emotions control the sweet kiss, trying to show her that he loved her and only for her.

When she slowly started to respond, he deepened the kiss, not caring that there were over a hundred people at the shrine, not caring that everybody was staring at them. All he cared about was the feel of Nanami's soft lips against his and how she clung to his shirt as if her life depended on it. He allowed the kiss to tell her what words could not.

When he finally pulled away, he said the words he's been waiting to say for a while.

_"I'm in love you."_

**End of chapter 4**

In this chapter, Mizuki is the main focus because his thoughts are so cute to write and we need both their viewpoints on each other. I hope my romance skills are slowly improving because this is seriously the only romance story I've tried to seriously write. Anyway, see you next chapter! :)


End file.
